Hécate
by Hellgirl12
Summary: Tsuna y sus guardianes serán puestos a prueba nuevamente con la llegada de una persona muy influyente y poderosa de la familia Vongola.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi historia de Katekyo hitman Reborn!. No me pertenece (Por desgracia ¬¬) sino a su respectivo autor.

Espero que lo disfruten XD

Capítulo I

Un día normal en la escuela Namimori. El comienzo de un nuevo semestre, empezando nuevamente la rutina de los estudios, y rencontrarse con sus compañeros. Tres de nuestros protagonistas se encontraban felices por estar en la misma clase nuevamente parados en la entrada viendo la lista de alumnos de segundo año de secundaria.

-¡Décimo, nos a tocado en la misma clase!- Dijo un Gokudera emocionado. Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, en realidad sus amenazas, para que lo pongan en la misma clase que su adorado Judaime

-Eso es bueno, Yamamoto también esta con nosotros- Sonreía feliz Tsuna.

-Jajaja parece que sí- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Kyoko-san también está en nuestra clase- Gokudera le informó a Tsuna provocando un sonrojo en él- ¿Lo hará este año?

-No creo que tenga el valor- Se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-¡No se preocupe Judaime! Como su mano derecha lo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda- Gritó llamando la atención de todos que lo miraron con gotitas estilo anime en la cabeza. Tsuna se abochornó por los ánimos chillones que le brindaba su guardián.

El timbre les advirtió que ya era hora de entrar y dirigirse al auditorio para presenciar la ceremonia de apertura. El director estuvo como una hora y media hablando, provocando el aburrimiento de muchos. Por suerte la tortura había terminado y cada grupo fue a sus respectivos salones, una vez adentro, en pocos minutos llegó una profesora.

-Buenos días alumnos- Se acercó al escritorio- Soy Tanaka Ritsuko y seré la tutora de ustedes por este año- Escribió su nombre en el pizarrón- Espero que nos llevemos bien. ¿Todos ustedes pertenecen a la misma clase o hay nuevos aquí?- Todos los alumnos se miraron pero no había nadie nuevo, todos pertenecían al grupo del año pasado- ¿No?- Volvió a preguntar- Eso es bueno entonces.

Del otro lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo se escucho a alguien toser llamando la atención de la profesora.

-Pero que tonta que soy- Se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por su descuido- Hay una nueva compañera que ha venido de Italia. Pasa querida- Cuando dijo eso, de la puerta entró una joven de largo cabello rojo como la sangre, ojos verdes y fríos parecidos a los de un gato, delgada con un busto ni tan pequeño ni tan grande, lo justo y necesario. Lo particular de ella era que llevaba el uniforme que pertenecía a los hombres. Llegó al frente de todos- Preséntate- Dijo la tutora.

-Mi nombre es María Elizabeta Vongola- Su vos era profunda y sensual como el de una mujer hecha y derecha. Esa voz no pertenecía a la edad que aparentaba. Escribió su nombre en el pizarrón. Llamando la atención de nuestros tres protagonistas que se quedaron helados al escuchar ese apellido- Como dijo nuestra tutora, vengo de Italia, por asuntos familiares.

-Cuéntanos lo que te gusta y disgusta- Dijo la mujer mayor.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo?- Le contestó un poco con brusquedad.

-So-solo para que te conozcan un poco- La mirada fría de María le había agarrado escalofríos.

-Bueno…- Dio un suspiro- Me gusta la buena música, en especial la clásica, pero no tengo ningún problema con los otros géneros. Me gusta cocinar, los animales y…- Se detuvo por unos segundos como tratando de pensar una respuesta- Creo que nada más- Hizo otra pausa y prosiguió- Lo que odio es a la gente que habla a mis espaldas, las personas falsas. También aquellas que piensan que pueden pasar el mundo por delante con su dinero y fama. Simplemente las aborrezco. Odio muchas cosas, pero es una lista muy larga, así que lo dejaré por ahora.

-Eh…- La profesora quedó sin habla por las declaraciones de María- ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta para hacerle a María-san?- Varios alumnos levantaron la mano.

-¿Por qué usas el uniforme que pertenece a los varones?- Preguntó una chica.

-Porque tengo ganas- Respondió con voz tosca.

-¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó de forma interesada un chico, provocando que todos paren sus antenitas ansiosos por la respuesta.

-No.

-¿Y piensas tenerlo?

-No- Todos los varones suspiraron resignados.

-¿Tu cabello rojo es natural? –Preguntó de manera maliciosa una chica.

-Si… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celosa de mi cabello? Tendrías que estarlo, porque el tuyo es bastante feo –Le respondió con maldad.

-Como te atre…- La profesora la interrumpió para que el enojo no pase a más.

-¿Por qué mejor no te sientas? Al lado de la señorita que se encuentra en la cuarta fila en el tercer asiento- La chica anteriormente mencionada era Kyoko que la llamó y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas- Le dijo Kyoko con voz dulce y amable-

María se acercó a ella y con mirada fría solo dijo.

-Falsa- Y se sentó al lado de ella haciendo que Kyoko quedara sin habla. Todos la miraron atónitos. ¿Cómo una persona puede no agradarle una persona como Kyoko? ¡Es algo que nunca ha pasado!

Mientras nuestros tres protagonistas se encontraban cuchichiando en la otra punta del salón.

-Gokudera-kun- Le habló en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocurre décimo? – Se volteó a verlo ya que se sentaba en frente de él.

-No te parece extraño que aquella chica tenga el mismo apellido que la familia.

-La verdad que si es extraño.

-¿Ella tendrá algo que ver? Digo, en esto de la mafia y todo eso- Intervino Yamamoto en la conversación.

-No lo sé- Respondió Gokudera- No he escuchado ese nombre en la familia.

-Que te parece si le preguntamos- Dio una idea Yamamoto.

-No digas estupideces, idiota del beisbol. Que tal si metemos la pata y ella no tiene nada que ver.

-Pero no hay otra manera, Gokudera-kun- Dijo Tsuna.

-Tiene razón Décimo. Si no resulta ser de la familia, solo nos quedaría borrarle la memoria.

-Bueno, cuando estemos en la hora del almuerzo se lo preguntaremos- Propuso Yamamoto.

-De acuerdo- Respondieron los otros dos.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido y el recreo no se hizo esperar. Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto fueron en busca de María pero la perdieron en el cúmulo de gente que se dirigía al pequeño kiosco para comprar algo para comer. La buscaron hasta el cansancio pero ella no daba señales de vida por los lugares en donde iban. Finalmente se resignaron, le preguntarían cuando terminen las clases.

Mientras, en el lugar más alejado y silencioso, cerca de un patio con grandes árboles, apoyada en uno de ellos se encontraba María almorzando algo que ella misma había preparado. Pero ella no sabía que en ese lugar era en donde se concentraban los matones de la escuela para fumar, leer manga o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- Se acercó un joven de tez morena, alto y robusto acompañado de sus cuatro secuaces. Este parecía ser el líder.

-¡Es una belleza!- Dijo emocionado otro.

-Por qué no se van a molestar a otro lado- Les habló con brusquedad, mirándolos con una mirada que penetraba.

-Perra, a mí no me dan órdenes- La sujetó de la camisa y la levantó en el aire.

-Jefe. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos con ella?- Propuso uno.

-Suéltame- Dijo María con una voz de ultratumba. Estaba en verdad enojada.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Le preguntó con burla el líder.

En ese mismo momento se encontraba Hibari haciendo el recorrido correspondiente como el prefecto de la escuela y controlar que nada malo este pasando. Justamente se dirigía donde se encontraba los matones y una joven que estaba siendo agarrada por uno de ellos. Sacó sus tonfas para salvarla.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES BASTARDO!- Gritó la chica y le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte que dejó inconsciente a su captor.

-¡Jefe! –Gritaron todos al unísono- ¡Las pagarás!- Se abalanzaron hacia ella. Pero con gran maestría ella iba acabando con ellos. El primero con una patada en las costillas, posiblemente fracturándolas. El segundo con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire. El tercero fue abatido con un golpe certero en la nuca. El cuarto, y último, recibió dos patadas en la cabeza y una en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate.

-No se puede tener paz en esta vida- Dijo María mientras se sacudía su impecable uniforme y recogía su almuerzo que lo había dejado en el suelo- Parece que hubo espectadores- Con rapidez lanzó el cuchillo incrustándose en el árbol en donde se encontraba Hibari, sorprendiéndolo de que lo descubriera.

-Que perceptiva eres- Se acercó Hibari a ella.

-¿Perteneces al grupo de este tipo?-Preguntó mientras le daba una patada el líder de dicho grupo, que inconscientemente se quejaba del dolor- Porque sabrás lo que te espera.

-Yo nunca pertenecería al grupo de estos débiles herbívoros- Le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Entonces qué eres?- María se apoyó en el árbol para continuar con su almuerzo.

-Soy del consejo disciplinario de Namimori. Hago que se cumplan las reglas del establecimiento o sino los morderé hasta la muerte.

-Parece interesante- Dijo mientras se comía los bocadillos- Entonces puedes llevarte a estos cinco y darles una buena lección por haber molestado a otro alumno ¿No?

-Si… Pero tu también tendrás que ser castigada- Hibari se acercó a ella.

-Ah…- Parece que se dio cuenta-¿Por qué me metí en su trabajo de disciplinar a estos tipos?

-No. Porque no llevas el uniforme que pertenece a las chicas.

-Pero tengo mis razones- Se levantó del suelo y envolvió la caja del almuerzo con una servilleta.

-¿Cuáles son?

-Estas- Se levanto la manga del pantalón mostrando una gran cantidad de cicatrices en sus piernas. Hibari abrió los ojos dé la impresión- Y estas- se arremangó la camisa mostrando cicatrices en los brazos- Es por esto que no quiero usar el uniforme de las chicas. Por las cicatrices. De todos modos si nos las tuviera no lo usaría, ya que es muy feo. No me gustan las faldas cortas. Entonces…- Se acercó a Hibari- ¿Mi argumento es válido?

-Si… Es válido.

-Me parece bien- Acomodó su ropa como se debe y le dijo- Fue un honor conocer a un hombre recto y directo. Me llamó María, ¿Y usted?- Le extendió la mano como gesto de saludo.

-Hibari- Aceptó el gesto estrechando la mano con María. Sintió una rara sensación, el anillo de la nube reaccionó al contacto haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera cálido y reconfortable. Parecía extraño. El timbre del fin del almuerzo comenzó a sonar.

-El timbre llama- Dijo María- Será mejor volver- Se alejaba de Hibari pero a solo veinte pasos de él ella se dio vuelta y le dijo- Estoy pensando en unirme al consejo disciplinario. Parece divertido- Dicho esto se alejó definitivamente del lugar.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban en el salón, bueno, casi todos. María todavía no había llegado. Cuando la vieron atravesar la puerta el profesor de turno le dio tarea extra, ella refunfuñó un poco pero terminó aceptándola. Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto observaban cada movimiento que la joven hacía.

Al terminar las horas de clase estuvieron esperando a que María saliese ya que a las chicas les toco la limpieza del salón. Cuando la vieron, Gokudera la increpó a lo bruto.

-¿Qué quieres?- Con el semblante serio encaró a Gokudera.

-Solo quiero aclarar unos asuntitos.

-Ya detente Gokudera-kun- Intervino Tsuna- Que así no llegaremos a nada.

-Ma~ ma~ Tranquilízate Gokudera. Tsuna tiene razón.

-¿Saben qué? No tengo tiempo- María sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel en donde se veía una dirección- Debo llegar a la casa de alguien y estoy retrasada. Si me hacen el favor de retirarse se los agradeceré- Dicho esto comenzaba a alejarse de los tres muchachos.

-¡Espera!- Gokudera la jaló del brazo provocando que ella callera al suelo. El peliplateado sostuvo su propia mano, una sensación extraña había recorrido su cuerpo. El anillo de la Tormenta había reaccionado.

-¡Gokudera-kun!- Gritó Tsuna sacando al chico de sus pensamientos- Discúlpate con María-El aludido solo asintió.

-Dis… discúlpame- Le extendió su mano para que ella se levantase. Ella de mala gana lo aceptó ya que el muchacho se estaba disculpando con sinceridad.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Pero deberías ser más delicado con las mujeres- Dijo con voz seria- Puede que no me comporte como una, pero sigo siéndolo.

-María-san- Tsuna se acercó a ella extendiéndole el pequeño papel- Se le calló esto.

-Gracias- Se lo arrebató de la mano- Adiós.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Seguro ella no tiene nada que ver- Dio un suspiro Tsuna.

-Solo es una coincidencia de apellidos, nada más- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Si, seguro que es eso- Respondió Gokudera algo dudoso por la sensación que había sentido anteriormente.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa a pasar el rato?- Propuso Tsuna.

-¡Buena idea Décimo!- Como siempre Gokudera alabándolo.

-Parece divertido, me apunto- Dijo Yamamoto.

-¿No tienes que hacer algo referido con el beisbol?-Preguntó Gokudera, como tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-No seas malo, Gokudera- Dijo Yamamoto- Hace tiempo que no voy a la casa de Tsuna.

-Es verdad, has estado muy ocupado estos días- Acotó Tsuna.

-Ah…- Suspiró resignado Gokudera.

-Cambiando de tema. Que raro que no ha aparecido Reborn en la escuela ¿No?- Tsuna cambió de tema haciendo una mueca de desconcierto.

-Tiene toda la razón, Décimo.

-Seguro que anda metido en algo- Dijo Tsuna con una gota en la cabeza- Ojalá que no me perjudique- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¡No se preocupe Décimo! Como su futura mano derecha nunca permitiré que le pase algo- Vitoreaba Gokudera con emoción.

Ya a una cuadra de la casa de Tsuna vieron nuevamente a María mirando las direcciones y se paró en una en particular. Volvió a mirar el papel y tocó el timbre.

-Mira Tsuna- Dijo Yamamoto- Es la chica Vongola.

-Si, es verdad. Pero parece que ha tocado el timbre de mi casa. Que raro- Habló extrañado.

-Vayamos a averiguar, Décimo- Propuso Gokudera y los dos no tardaron en seguirlo.

Corrieron unos pocos segundos llegando hacia donde se encontraba María que los miró con esos ojos fríos que la caracterizaban.

-¿Qué?- Los encaró enfadada- ¿Me están siguiendo?

-Para nada- Tsuna negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Es que esa es mi casa.

-Que lástima. Yo estoy buscando a Reborn. ¿Entonces él no vive aquí?

-Por desgracia si. Solo que se encuentra dentro de la casa.

-Podría llamarlo, por favor.

En ese momento se abre la puerta de la casa con Lambo, I-pin y Reborn. Este último al verla quedó estático.

-¿Señorita María?- Dijo totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Reborn? ¿Eres tu?- Al verlo abrió los ojos dé la impresión. Era él, pero en una versión chibi. Su viejo amigo esta enfrente de ella- ¡Reborn!- Corrió hacia donde se encontraba él y lo abrazó fuertemente- A pasado mucho tiempo.

-Regresaste…- Dijo con voz ¿Emocionada?

-Si, estoy de vuelta. Estoy feliz de volver a encontrarte mi viejo amigo.

-Te extrañamos, ¿Lo sabes?

-Si, mi hermosa familia me lo dijo. Me enorgullece saber que ha crecido mucho desde que yo no estuve con ellos. Han hecho un buen trabajo- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de lado que no duró casi nada.

Los demás allí presentes no entendían lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Tsuna fue el primero en preguntar.

-¿Se conocen?- Que pregunta más obvia, a simple vista parecían como hermanos, pero todos querían saber la relación entre ambos.

-Somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo- Respondió María quien seguía apachurrando a Reborn.

-En realidad al principio fue una relación de un subordinado, pero como nos llevábamos bien nos convertimos en grandes amigos.

-¿Reborn-san era tu subordinados?- Preguntó Gokudera de la impresión.

-Si... ¡Un momento! ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- Preguntó con brusquedad.

-No seas así, María- Le reprendió Reborn- Parece que la familia no te ha querido contar de los Guardianes de los Anillos Vongola.

-¿Este malhablado es un guardián? Seguro que es de la Tormenta- Dijo enojada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Preguntó Tsuna.

-Sencillo. Tiene una actitud fuerte y salvaje como el de una tormenta, además que tienen ese complejo de ser la mano derecha- A todos le salió una gotita estilo anime, la descripción le calzó como anillo al dedo.

-Estas en lo cierto- Dijo Reborn- Entonces te presentaré al guardián de la Lluvia, Yamamoto Takeshi.- Este extendió la mano para saludar y su anillo reaccionó como los anteriores haciéndolo sentir extraño.

-Por lo que veo- Dijo María examinándolo - Eres un chico tranquilo, como cuando la lluvia cae haciendo a las personas sentirse relajadas. Pero cuando te enojas te puedes convertir en una gran tempestad ¿Me equivoco?

-jajaja Parece que dio en el clavo- Rio Yamamoto avergonzado mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Me sorprendes María- Dijo Reborn- Ahora te presento al guardián del cielo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Un gusto- Dijo con una sonrisa y extendió la mano tímidamente para saludarla.

-Un placer, décimo- Tomó su mano- Con solo tocarte la mano, mi corazón se siente sereno y claro como el cielo azul. Tú has de ser el pilar de tus guardianes, el que debe mostrarles el camino, y no permitir que caigan en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Tú tendrás que ser el cielo brillante que ellos querrán ver, aquel cielo en el que ellos puedan sentirse libres. Aunque a mí me agrada el cielo oscuro- Dijo para luego apretar fuertemente su mano- Y si no cumples tu trabajo te las verás conmigo ¿Entendido?- Dijo con una aura maligna.

-S…Si- Respondió asustado.

-¿Reborn? ¿Y los otros guardianes?

-¡Lambo-san es un guardián también! ¡No se olviden de Lambo-san!- Dijo la pequeña vaca.

-¿Así que tu eres un guardián?- Se inclinó María a la altura de Lambo.

-¡Si! ¡Lambo-san es un guardián muy fuerte!

-Que lindo eres- Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que solo duró unos pocos segundos. Acarició el cabello afro de Lambo y encontró un anillo Vongola- Eres el guardián del anillo del rayo. Era previsible por la gran cantidad de energías que tienes- Dicho esto volvió a colocar el anillo en la cabeza de Lambo.

-Solo quedan tres guardianes más- Se acercó Reborn- Los conocerás mañana. Lamento no haberlos reunido hoy para que vinieran a recibirte.

-No te preocupes Reborn. Todo llegará a su tiempo… ¡Ah!- Ese ¡Ah! sobresalto alarmó a todos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Tsuna acercándose a María.

-Casi lo olvidaba- Comenzó a remover su portafolios y sacó de él una carta- La envió el Noveno- Se la entregó a Reborn- Me informó que le leyeras cuando estén todos presentes. No había entendido a que se refería con todos, pero seguro lo habrá dicho por los guardianes.

-Entendido- Se limitó a responder mientras tomaba la carta.

-A todo esto…- Comenzó a hablar Tsuna- Sin ofenderla, ¿qué tienes que ver tu con la familia?- Preguntó.

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos todos reunidos- Respondió mientras se daba la vuelta- Debo irme, tengo tarea pendiente que hacer.

-Espera- La detuvo Reborn provocando que ella girara para mirarlo- ¿Dónde te estás quedando a vivir?

-Por ahora me estoy quedando en un hotel. Después veré- Dijo y volvió a voltearse para irse- Nos vemos mañana- y así se fue alzando una mano en forma de despedida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte dando a entender que el día estaba comenzando. Muchos se removían incómodos en sus camas, no dispuestos a levantarse y cumplir con sus deberes. Uno de estos era un chico de cabellos castaños, que al abrir sus ojos, brillaron con un color chocolate.

-Despierta Dame-Tsuna- Lo llamó un voz aniñada, que saltó y calló en el estómago del mencionado, provocando que chillara del dolor.

-¡Reborn! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Demandó sentándose en la cama.

-Hoy tiene que llegar temprano a la escuela. No querrás que María tenga una mala impresión del futuro jefe de la familia Vongola- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo pregunté y lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en la familia?- Preguntó mirándolo interrogante, rogando que aunque sea le de una pista.

-¿Quieres una pista?- En respuesta recibió varios asentimientos- Ella es alguien importante, incluso más que tu. Ella… es la base de todo- Dijo dándole una sonrisa enigmática, ocultando sus ojos con su sombrero.

-¿Alguien más importante? ¿La base? ¡No entiendo!- Gritó más confundido. Reborn rio por lo bajo.

-No comas ansias Tsuna… todo se sabrá dentro de poco. Ahora levántate para ir a la escuela- Ordenó tétricamente, brindándole una sonrisa siniestra. Tsuna tembló de miedo.

Más rápido que la luz, el castaño se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha ligera. Salió, se enfundó con su uniforme y fue al comedor en donde Nana lo estaba esperando con el desayuno.

-Buenos días Tsuna-chan- Lo saludó cálidamente- Buenos días Reborn-san- Le dijo al niño que subió a su silla.

-Buenos días- Respondieron ambos.

-Es raro verte temprano hijo, ¿Te caíste de la cama?- Preguntó risueña.

-No, el sol me despertó además de una ayudita extra- Dijo mirando acusadoramente a su tutor que se hizo el desentendido.

El timbre sonó y Nana fue a atender dejando a los dos desayunando. Al volver, lo hizo con una carta en la mano y se acercó a Reborn.

-Llegó una carta para ti Reborn-san- Dijo mientras se la entregaba, para después volver a la cocina. El niño la abrió y estuvo un largo rato leyéndola, atrayendo el interés y nerviosismo de Tsuna.

-Es del noveno- Habló Reborn.

-¿Y qué dice?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Los Varia vendrán a conocer a María. Según la carta ya deberían estar en Japón- Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡HIIII!- Chilló Tsuna asustado- ¡¿Los Varia vendrán?!- Le agarró un escalofrío al recordar al líder de aquel mortal y loco grupo.

-Si. Según Nono, estaban emocionados en venir.

-¿Emocionados?- Eso si que lo extrañó.

Terminaron su desayuno. El castaño buscó las cosas de su escuela y, despidiéndose de su madre, salió con el bebé en su hombro. En el camino se encontró con su autonombrado mano derecha y al "idiota del beisbol" como lo llamaba el primero.

-Buenos días décimo- Saludó emocionado Gokudera.

-¡Hola Tsuna!- Saludó Yamamoto.

-Hola chicos.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la secundaria Namimori, pero para sorpresa de todos, se encontraron a María que caminaba tranquilamente, escuchando música en su Mp3. Los chicos corrieron para alcanzarla.

-Hola María-san- Habló Tsuna pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La chica se encontraba entretenida con su música que ni si quiera lo había notado- ¿María-san?- Volvió a intentar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Esto logró que Gokudera se desesperara y la tomara del hombro para llamar su atención.

La chica, sorprendida, por acto reflejo lo agarró del brazo y con un movimiento de yudo lo tiró al suelo. Gokudera se quejó del dolor y la pelirroja abrió levemente los ojos impresionada por saber que era uno de los guardianes. Con una mano se sacó los auriculares y miró fijamente al peliplateado.

-No es de guerreros atacar por la espalda- Dijo simplemente mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Gokudera- Y lo siento por el golpe, fue sin mi voluntad- Habló seria.

-A pesar de que fue por acto reflejo, me dejaste el brazo entumecido- Dijo Gokudera ya reincorporado, sobándose el brazo afectado.

-Parece que tienes que entrenar Gokudera, te dejaron comiendo polvo en el suelo- Habló burlonamente Reborn.

-Lo siento- El chico bajo la cabeza y un sonrojo se marco en sus mejillas, avergonzado por lo penoso que se mostró delante de su décimo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a la escuela? María-san…- Preguntó Yamamoto pero al querer dirigirse a la chica esta ya no estaba- ¿Are? ¿Dónde se fue?- Miró para todos lados confundido.

-María ya se fue hace rato- Dijo Reborn- Y váyanse apurando que llegarán tarde.

-¡¿Eh?!- Gritaron los tres. Tsuna miró su reloj y solo le faltaban cinco minutos para que el timbre de ingreso a clases sonara ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí? Esa interrogante no fue contestada ya que a toda prisa corrieron hacia la escuela.

Por milagro de la vida llegaron a tiempo, pero recibieron una mirada fulminante de Hibari que expresaba claramente que si se hubieran retrasado solo un segundo serían mordidos hasta la muerte. En dirección al salón, se encontraron nuevamente con María, que no dijo nada y se dejó acompañar por los tres, ya que Reborn hace mucho que había saltado del hombro de Tsuna y dirigirse a un destino desconocido.

-Buenos días Tsuna-san- Saludo amablemente Kyoko acercándose al aludido. Éste se sonrojó violentamente comenzando a temblar nervioso- Buenos días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun y María-chan- Se inclinó.

-Ho-hola Ky-kyoko-chan- Devolvió el saludo apenado. Sus dos amigos le estaban dando ánimos a sus espaldas. En cambio, María levantó una ceja por la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Caminó unos pasos para adentrarse al salón, ignorando completamente a los chicos.

-María-san- La detuvo la voz del décimo- Te presento a mi amiga Kyoko-chan-Presentó a la castaña. La pelirroja volvió a alzar la ceja ¿Acaso ayer no la escucharon?

-Lamento decepcionarte Tsuna- Habló con una voz seria y profunda- Pero no quiero relacionarme con personas de su calaña- Dijo sin voltearse y emprendió la marcha nuevamente. Ante la respuesta Kyoko comenzó a llorar y el castaño la consoló. Pero estaba impresionado por el acto de la chica pelirroja. Sus dos amigos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos por aquella respuesta agria.

Lograron tranquilizar a la castaña, y entraron al salón. Los tres la miraron preocupados porque debía sentarse con la chica que la había ofendido.

Estaban muy molestos, pero se sacarían la duda en el receso, preguntándole el porqué de su comportamiento.

….

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, excepto por la prueba sorpresa que les tomó el profesor de literatura. Era la hora del almuerzo y todos salieron del salón. La primera en hacerlo fue la pelirroja con su bentou en la mano. Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto salieron rápidamente para encararla pero cuando salieron no la encontraron ¿Cómo hacía para desaparecer tan rápidamente?

Mientras tanto, María caminaba tranquilamente hacia el lugar en donde comió ayer y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Reborn en el lugar.

-Seguro querrás saber el por qué ¿Verdad?- Dijo tranquilamente, sentándose en el tronco del árbol abriendo su almuerzo.

-Exactamente- Respondió haciéndole compañía en el suelo mirándola atentamente.

-Parece que tu pupilo no ha desarrollado completamente ese sexto sentido- Dijo mientras comía una pequeña hamburguesa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Según tengo entendido, los presentimientos de Tsuna siempre son acertados- Respondió extrañado.

-No lo creo. Esa chica desprende un aura sádica, impregnada con un inmundo olor a sangre. El hedor de un asesino- Habló mordazmente.

-¿Tu crees? Es que con su presencia no da a entender eso.

-¿Acaso dudas de lo que te estoy diciendo?- Lo miró tétricamente provocando un escalofrío en el bebe- Además, las apariencias siempre engañan yo creo que te enseñó eso Reborn ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?- Preguntó.

-Claro que no, ¿Pero que debemos hacer?

-Nada- Respondió simplemente sin despegar la atención de su alimento, que ingería tranquilamente.

-¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó extrañado- Deberíamos impedir que haga algo en el futuro.

-Porque Tsuna debe aprender- Dijo para dar el último bocado a su almuerzo- En el mundo de la mafia, el engaño es el arma más útil de todas. Es necesario saber distinguir a tus enemigos. No importa que tan bien disfrazados se encuentren, debes descubrirlos. Sé que el décimo tiene sentimientos románticos hacia esa chica y que dolerá saber la verdad, Pero es algo que debe superar- Hizo una pausa- Además, no debemos intervenir por nada del mundo y revelar su verdadera identidad ya que tengo otros planes para ella- Dijo esto enigmáticamente.

-Pero si se trata del enemigo ¿Ya no diste sospechas por no querer relacionarte con ella?

-Buen punto. Pero ya te lo dije, tengo varios planes con ella.

-Entendido- Se limitó a responder. Después de la conversación se formó un silencio tranquilo pero fue roto por la misma María.

-¿Por qué no te unes con nosotros, Hibari?- Preguntó la chica.

-Hmp…- El azabache hizo notar su presencia y se acercó a los dos.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí prefecto? ¿No debería estar patrullando la escuela?- Interrogó burlona recibiendo una mirada penetrante del chico.

-Solo sentí la presencia del bebe y vine a saber que es lo que estaba haciendo aquí- Respondió monótonamente- Quiero una pelea- Desafió preparando sus tonfas.

-¿Lo conoces María?- Preguntó Reborn a la chica ignorando completamente a Hibari que se estaba encabronando cada vez más.

-Lo conocí ayer, cuando me encargue de algunas basura que me estaban molestando. Me parece un chico muy agradable. Además, le propuse si me dejaría entrar en su trabajo de disciplina, sería divertido- Dijo tranquilamente. Pero a lo que Reborn sorprendió es que le agradara Hibari, en realidad, eran pocas las personas que llaman la atención de la pelirroja.

-Si no lo haz notado, él es el Guardián de la Nube- Informó.

-oh~ -Sonrió torcidamente levantándose y separándose del tronco, se dirigió a paso lento en dirección al chico que la miró con una ceja alzada. María se puso muy cerca de él, rozando sus cuerpos- Espero que nos llevemos bien- Susurró en su oído provocando un estremecimiento en Hibari. Luego, la pelirroja mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el azabache pronunciara un leve gemido y se sonrojara violentamente. Reborn no cabía de la sorpresa, ahora si que no entendía que le estaba ocurriendo a María, nunca la había visto actuar así. Pero después logró entender que la chica estaba demasiado interesada en el chico.

-"Estás condenado Hibari"- Pensó risueño- "No podrás escapas de María…me compadezco de ti"

María se separó de él, pero tomó su brazo. El chico la miró extrañado. Ya hace mucho que las tonfas se encontraban en el suelo debido al shock que recibió el prefecto. Nadie se había acercado a él de esa manera, porque antes de que lo hicieran ya los mordió hasta la muerte. Pero esa chica en un segundo lo convirtió en un herbívoro, solo con un toque de su piel.

-"¿quién eres en realidad?"- Pensó Hibari.

DING DONG DING DONG

El sonido de inicios de clases se hizo presente, sacando de sus pensamientos al prefecto que rápidamente tomó sus tonfas y salió disparado lejos de ellos, olvidándose completamente de enfrentarse a Reborn.

-Parece que lo asustaste- Sonrió torcidamente en bebe.

María se acercó a él para tomar la caja de su bentou que había dejado olvidada el pie del árbol. Ni siquiera respondió las palabras de Reborn, porque dio por seguro que él tenía entendido las intenciones que tenía ella con el prefecto.

Se alejó caminando, tranquilamente al salón, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista del hitman, giró su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, para luego emprender su marcha.


End file.
